Goblin Retainer
"I can't determine whether you're the sort of person to put their faith in goblins, or merely the sort to give their actions no thought." This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event The tower is in chaos - alarm bells have the garrisoned soldiers in a panic. As you watch, a goblin with a hefty sack leaps from a window, dangling from a makeshift rope. The player draws a 1 of Mischief Card. He bounces painfully off the wall as he lowers himself to the ground. The castle doors fly open; guards assemble, armed and angered. The Dealer draws 2 Steel Monster Cards. The goblin blows his horn, discharging little more than a feeble hiss. "I need a moment to recharge this. Help me and I'll split my takings!" Before you can reply, he throws you an item from his sack. "Here's your retainer," he says. The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. If Hubie is the player's Companion: :"Oh," he catches sight of young Hubie who is preoccupied picking flowers. "And here's yours goblin-son!" :He throws a similar item at Hubie who merely gives it to you with a smile. :The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card The guards rush forward. "Arrest them! They're with the goblin!" The player enters combat with a 60 second timer. If the timer expires before all enemies are defeated: :With the goblin gone you make your own escape. :Encounter ends. If the player defeats all enemies before the timer expires: :Hearing the shouts of additional guards, the goblin summons a portal and drags you in. The three of you fall through a seemingly endless tunnel of swirling stars. '' :'Wheel Gambit (3 Gold Gain Cards, 1 Life Pain Card, 1 Failure card, and 1 Curse Card' :Gold Gain Card ::''You see the goblin ahead. His sack tears open and his loot tumbles toward you. ::The player receives the drawn Gold Gain Card. ::* After what seems a lifetime, the portal releases you in a forest. You find Colbjorn behind a tree staring sadly at a fish he had just caught. ::* After what seems a lifetime, the portal releases you in a forest, depositing you over the collapsed form of Malaclypse. He sits up blearily, and waves you away. Had the bard somehow gotten drunk between entering and exiting the portal? ::* After what seems like a lifetime, the portal opens up in a forest, dumping you into shrubbery. Veles sighs as he watches you attempt to untangle yourself. ::* After what seems like a lifetime, the portal releases you directly into a lake. Hubie waves at you from the shoreline. ::* After what seems like a lifetime, the portal releases you into a field of poppies. "Hmm," Valenos murmurs as you sit up, disoriented. "This feels familiar." ::* After what seems a lifetime, the portal releases you somewhere in the depth of the forest. You eventually find a path and continue on your way. ::The player gains this card's Token. :Life Pain Card ::The portal spits you out onto a thorny shrub, shredding your skin and garments. ::The player suffers the drawn Life Pain. :Curse Card ::The swirling stars transform into a whirlwind of fire. A dark voice booms, "You should not have come here, mortal!" ::The portal ejects you in the middle of the desert. ::The player acquires the drawn Curse. :Failure ::Same "after what seems like a lifetime" message from Gold Gain. :Your majestic disappearing act has become the talk of the town. :The player gains +4 Fame. : Unlocked By Defeat The Lovers Token Unlocks For escaping with the goblin thief. Payment Due Notes * The token on this card was added with the Goblins Content Update. * The Valenos text in this encounter is a reference to Field of Poppies in Hand of Fate. Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Wheel Gambits